Humans are Weird
by Hatterslover1
Summary: Connor/Abby relationship from the point of veiw of Rex


Rex woke to loud sounds coming from below him. He had been sitting up in his favorite sun spot in the rafters of his humans home. He could hear the Alpha Female's voice from below him, loud, he could smell the anger boiling off of her.

Rex stretched, spread his wings and fly down onto the top of the stairs, curious of what could be causing such loud noises and arguing.

As he listened, he cocked his head around the corner to see the Alpha male and alpha female standing in the room. He could tell that they were speaking to someone else. He craned his neck out, looking until he saw her. Rex hissed quietly. The other female was here. The one with the strange curly fur on its head and had come home with the Alpha male on day. Rex didn't like the other female and from the sound of it, neither did the Alpha female.

They continued their loud arguing for a long time, rex eventually flew down, avoiding the other female, until he landed on the kitchen table. He watched them as he munched on his lettuce. They continued to yell. He could see now, from a closer view that it was mainly the two females that were talking. The Alpha male was shrinking back slightly. Rex could smell the fear rolling off him. He was stressing out.

Rex sniffed the air tentatively. He could pick up on the fragrances, the pheromones in the air surrounding the Alpha females. He was right. They were fighting for mating rights with the male. He laughed to himself. These humans were so strange. Normally, it was the males that fought for the females.

Deciding it was best if he stayed out of the way, rex flew back up to the rafters, then dipping down and going through the alpha males door to his den.

Inside, he was greeted by Nancy and sid, who came scuttling up to him.

"What's going on rex?" Nancy squeaked. Her tail flicked back and fourth, he could tell she was nervous.

"The females are fighting again." Rex hissed out, his tongue flicking in between his teeth.

"What this time?" Sid chimed in.

"The females appear to be fighting to breed with the male." Rex said slowly, glancing between the twins.

"I'm betting on the Alpha female. I like her better." Nancy smile, her long fangs clicking on her lower teeth as she smiled

"Hm… I hope your right. I don't like the other female." Rex said slowly.

..-dfsslnjknnsb nbwjdknblwjgbnworibg rwbnoijgbnowirjnbi gowbrnbwoirnbowirnb

Several days passed and rex yet again was awoken from his slumber. He was sun bathing in the rafters again when a loud sharp bang interrupted his sleep. Irritated, he spread his wings and flew down to the table. He could hear the Alpha females voice again, she sounded angry. However, as he glided down towards them he felt or rather sensed the massive wave of pheromones coming from her wash over him. He had to land a ways away from her, trying to clear his fogged mind.

The Alpha female was releasing enormous amounts of mating hormones into the room, directing them towards the Alpha male. Rex was already struggling to keep a clear head, so, as he noticed, was every other male creature in the room as everything from the lizards in the tanks to Sid, curled up in his basket, were watching the Alpha female intently.

Rex shook his head again, trying to clear his mind as his body tried to react to the hormones. He watched as the Alpha female circled around the Alpha male, watching him closely.

_How can he not be affected? Are humans really that dense? _Rex thought to himself.

Another wave rushed over Rex as the female grew closer to him. Yes, she wanted the Alpha male… NOW.

Then, finally, it happened, as another wave of hormones crashed over Rex, he sensed it. The Alpha male finally had seemed to realize that the Alpha female was in heat.

When he reached forward and touched he, the two waves seemed to mix becoming stronger and stronger by the second as the Alpha female dragged the Alpha male backwards into her den. They, Rex could see as they passed, were connected by their mouths, their tongue slipping back and fourth between them.

Rex gagged. Humans were so weird. The door to the Alpha females room slammed shut with a loud bang. Rex sighed, flying himself back up to settle on the rafters, finding his favorite spot once again.

He closed his eyes, just beginning to drift off to sleep when strange sounds jolted him awake. He could pick out the Alpha females voice. Tilting his head slightly to better listen, he could make out strange, muffled sounds, coming from the Alpha females den. Deciding it best to leave them to mate uninterrupted, Rex closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds.

_Its about time they mated_. Rex thought before drifting off to sleep.

The routine continued over time. Rex woke several times to muffled yells and sounds coming from either of the Alphas dens. They were at it constantly it seemed. Rex was suspired that the Alpha female had not produced a litter of baby humans yet as he was expecting.

The mating activities of the Alphas was getting stranger as well Rex noticed one day. He had woke one morning to hear them. Curious, he had flown down to find that they were mating right out in the open as apposed too in their dens like any sensible creature.

They started on the couch one day, then against a wall another, then right in the middle of the kitchen another day, with the female sitting on the counter. Rex was starting to get annoyed. He could only sleep when they left because they were up all the rest of the time it seemed.

Humans are not only weird… they are annoying. Rex concluded.

Several months passed when Rex one day noticed a change in the Alpha s behavior. They no longer were up at such strange hours and their mating activities had practically disappeared. They were acting much differently. The Alpha male was strange around her, gentle and quiet. He followed her around, picking things up and bringing her the strange warm colored water drink she liked.

The Alpha female was also acting strange. She had cleared out a room that had been and office for them and was bringing in new furniture. She had also painted the walls a soft color and was buying lots of strange things that looked like mini human clothes. Finally, it hit rex one day as she passed him, as he inhaled a strange, new smell that seemed to emanate off her. The Alpha female was nesting.

Sure enough, in several months time, the Alpha male and female returned with a mini human. They set the tiny thing in the cradle they had gotten it a week before. Rex flew down to meet the tiny new creature as Sid and Nancy settled at the Alpha's feet.

Rex landed on the Alpha female's shoulder, peering into the cradle at the tiny face looking back at him.

"Hey rex!" The Alpha female said suddenly. "I would like you to meet Nick."

Rex reached out, craning his neck to stare at the newborn who oped its large eyes to stare awkwardly back at him.

It had soft, light blond fur on its head, similar to that of the Alpha females. However, its large eyes that were focused intently upon him were the same shape and color as the alpha Males.

Rex chirped his approval, the mini human laughed, reaching out and grapping rex around the stomach and hugging him tightly.

"No Nick!" The Alpha male and female said suddenly as the mini human hugged rex tightly, snuggling his little face into his scales.

Yes… Humans were weird.


End file.
